El Vampiro
by Thesonicx33 fiction
Summary: Kotonoha siempre ha tenido una vida "normal", hasta que un día un chico es transferido a su clase, quien parece guardar muchos secretos oscuros y esta rodeado por el misterio. Asimismo, extrañas muerte se provocan en la ciudad, mientras, sin que ella lo sospeche, el muchacho muestra un extraño interés en ella.
1. Parte I

**Parte I**

"Al responderle yo que no le entendía, ella continuó:

-Es la víspera del día de San Jorge ¿No sabe usted que hoy por la noche, cuando el reloj marque la medianoche, todas las cosas demoniacas del mundo tendrán pleno poder? ¿Sabe usted adónde va y a lo que va?"

Bram Stocker, Drácula.

0-0-0-0-0

Kotonoha se hallaba acostada, desnuda, en una mesa de piedra. La mesa tenía inscripciones de un idioma antiguo, pero aunque no sabía lo que significaban, le daban la sensación de que una tragedia u suceso horrible estaba inminentemente cerca de ocurrir.

Alrededor de la mesa había gente, todos desnudos, como en una especie de horrible orgia en la que ella era la protagonista. No reconoció a nadie, pues no podía verles el rostro, y tampoco podía reconocer las voces, porque todas estaban distorsionadas y hablaban en susurro. Durante un momento creyó reconocer Otome y sus amigas, las chicas que siempre la molestaban en la escuela. Pero tal vez no era así, al menos, para ella era improbable.

Intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, de hecho, parte de ella quería estar ahí.

Todas las personas, por lo poco que alcanzo a ver la chica, tenían la piel demasiado pálida, como si ALGO hubiera succionado toda gota de sangre de sus interiores. Todos cantaban, o más bien susurraban, una especie de rezo o cantico desconocido, en el techo de aquella sala oscura, Kotonoha logro distinguir una cruz cristiana colgando al revés.

"¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó asustada.

De la multitud salió un muchacho, parecía tener casi la edad de ella, se acerco lentamente hasta ponerse de su lado, y su mano juguetonamente empezó a acariciar su vientre. Kotonoha no pudo ver su rostro, solo su cuerpo, igual de desnudo, sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, y sus labios que le sonreían.

El cantico se elevo.

El muchacho lentamente fue acostándose arriba de la muchacha, sus labios seguían sonriéndole, y Kotonoha sintió terror ante aquel desconocido y lo que pudiera hacerle, pero también sintió atracción y hasta deseo.

Unos momentos después, el miembro de él entro en su vagina. Ella gimió y sus brazos, que hasta entonces no se habían podido mover, se aferraron fuertemente de la espalda del chico. El seguía sonriendo y lentamente empezó a susurrar su nombre.

El cantico se elevo tanto, que producía eco en la oscura sala.

Y Kotonoha empezó a susurrar el nombre del muchacho, aunque no oía lo que decía y tampoco sabía el nombre, pero estaba segura de que lo que susurraba era el nombre del muchacho. Trato de agudizar el oído, pero fue inútil, el nombre de aquel extraño muchacho seguiría siendo un secreto.

De repente, parecía que las letras escritas en la mesa y el lenguaje del cantico empezaban a tener un significado para la chica. Ella empezó a comprender que decía.

Su deseo de alejarse de ahí creció, pero también su instinto de permanecer acostada.

Cerca de que los dos llegaran al orgasmo, cuando la chica por fin entendía con horror lo que aquellas palabras y aquellos cantos querían decir, la sonrisa del muchacho creció, mostrando los dientes. Cuando la chica contemplo los colmillos, eran grandes y puntiagudos, un grito salió de su boca, mientras el chico encajaba sus dientes, no en el cuello, sino en el pecho, donde estaba el corazón.

Cuando despertó de ese sueño, lo único que recordaba era una palabra de la mesa que decía: "destino."

0-0-0-0-0

_Diario de Kotonoha Katsura_

_Sabado 25 de Abril del 2014. 02:00 am_

He tenido la misma pesadilla. Estoy segura de que es la misma, a pesar de que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que ocurre en ella. Los únicos detalles que logro recordar son aquella sala oscura, aquella mesa con esa palabra que al recordarla me da pavor, y ese muchacho, aunque no sé quién es. Esta pesadilla la tengo desde la semana pasada, y no sé por qué siempre se repite. Es una suerte que mis padres estén fuera y mi hermana en esa pijamada con sus amigas, pues esta vez grite fuerte, y si hubieran estado aquí, se abrían alarmado. Espero no haber despertado a algún vecino.

0-0-0-0-0

_Diario de Otome Katou _

_Lunes 27 de Abril del 2014_

Ha ocurrido una verdadera tragedia en la ciudad. El día de ayer en la noche fueron encontradas dos mujeres muertas, una muchacha y su madre. La chica se llamaba Sekai Saionji y ella y su madre fueron encontradas muertas en el departamento donde vivían, sin heridas de algún arma o alguna toxina en sus cuerpos, pero eso sí, no tenían nada de sangre. Además, tenían dos pequeñas marcas en el cuello. Los médicos aseguran que se debió a algún tipo de ataque de un insecto parasito. Los doctores opinan que tal vez pudo iniciarse un posible contagio de estos insectos en la escuela, y hoy vendrán doctores del Hospital General de Tokyo para una revisión estudiantil. También surgieron los típicos rumores de que se podría tratar de un vampiro, pero no son tomados en cuenta, y en mi opinión, eso es una estupidez.

El día de hoy estaba en clase, hablando del tema con mis amigas, todo iba normal, faltaban 10 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, la vi llegar a _Ella, _como siempre, a la misma hora, y entonces empezamos a hablar de que cosas podíamos hacer con esa chica el día de hoy. Todo normal.

Luego empezaron las clases. EL profesor entro en el salón, pero para nuestras sorpresas acompañado de un muchacho que no conocíamos. Bueno, la verdad yo si lo conocía. Era Makoto Itou, y lo conocí durante las vacaciones antes de que iniciara el semestre. Es un chico un tanto raro, suele ser muy callado, pero también encantador. Y muy listo.

Creo que vive solo en un departamento, jamás eh visto a sus padres.

Bueno, el punto es que el profesor nos dijo que Makoto fue transferido de la clase 3 (casualmente la misma clase de donde era Saionji) por sus altas calificaciones. Luego procedió a preguntarle al chico donde quería sentarse.

Todos se mostraron indiferentes, yo inconscientemente aparte mi mochila del asiento vacío a mi lado, tal vez quería que se sentara conmigo. Y estoy segura de que por un momento él _quería _sentarse conmigo, pues nuestras miradas chocaron en más de una ocasión. Pero luego la miro a ella, y todo cambió, lo sé, pude verlo en su cara, y la expresión que tenía me dio un poco de miedo.

Era como si fuera a ella a quien estaba deseando ver.

¿Puedo sentarme al lado de ella?-preguntó.

-¿Al lado de Katsura?, bien, pero nada de distracciones-dijo el profesor.

Había sorpresa en el salón de clase, y sobre todo por parte mía y de Kotonoha. Empecé a preguntarme qué pasó, porque la eligió a ella. Me sentía frustrada. Pero bueno, esa perra ya me las pagara luego.

0-0-0-0-0

_Diario del Doctor Cornelius Schaumann_

_Lunes 27 de Abril del 2014_

Tengo 64 años, creo que con eso debería empezar.

Soy originario de Alemania, donde inicie mis estudios universitarios en medicina, posteriormente fui a la universidad de Oxford para conseguir el doctorado en medicina, y después me traslade a trabajar en el Hospital General de Tokyo, donde eh estado en estos últimos 4 años. Nunca eh creído en la religión, en los mitos o en las supersticiones, que en mi opinión son algo bueno para distraerse un rato de la realidad. Durante mi infancia, mis padres, mi hermana y yo vivimos en un pueblo lleno de supersticiones. La gente creía en vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas, etc. Para mi padre era basura. Me enseño a distinguir entre lo real y lo ficticio.

Durante esa época de mi vida mi hermana había cumplido 19 años, y estaba comprometida con un muchacho rico del pueblo. La gente le temía, pues no asistía a misa los domingos, vivía en una mansión de fama de embrujada y lo creían un vampiro. Pero a diferencia del "vampiro popular", el no salía únicamente de noche, sino también de día, no le temía al ajo, y era posible que no fuera a misa por el simple hecho de no ser creyente. La razón por la que de seguro lo juzgaron fue por sus colmillos, que eran puntiagudos y grandes.

Mi padre me decía que eso se debía a una especie de malformación en los dientes, y que algunas personas la padecían, y aunque siempre recuerdo eso, no puedo dejar de estremecerme, pues viejos recuerdos del pasado llegan a mí, cada vez que veo esos dientes. Es lógico que ocurra eso, pues mi hermana murió poco después de su boda, pero ya luego hablare del tema; ahora necesito establecer la relación de esos dientes con el día de hoy.

La revisión estudiantil ocurrió con normalidad, no se detectaron indicios de parásitos en los muchachos. El ultimo que revisamos, un muchacho llamado Makoto Itou, resulto libre de parásitos, pero cuando hablaba con él, me fije en sus dientes, eran igual de grandes y puntiagudos que los de aquel muchacho rico que se caso con mi hermana.

Es curioso, cuando pedí los registros médicos en el hospital sobre ese muchacho, me dijeron que nunca habían tenido los registros de tal persona, eh incluso cuando pregunte al director información del chico, donde vivía, quienes eran sus padres, me dijeron que jamás han visto a sus familiares, tenían entendido que él vivía solo y se mantenía solo, de alguna manera, pero aparte de eso, no tenían otra información.

Necesito escribir otra cosa antes de terminar la sesión de hoy, aunque parte de mi piensa que todo esto es una tontería. Y otra parte tiene miedo.

Recuerdo que cuando era niño, me daban miedo las historias de hombres lobo que los ancianos nos contaban en el pueblo. De vez en cuando me quedaba solo con el prometido de mi hermana. Todo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que…

No, no puedo, pero tengo que escribirlo, tengo que hacerlo. Era muy asustadizo en esos tiempos, así que posiblemente fuera producto de mi imaginación. Pero…

Podría jurar que a veces el prometido de mi hermana se _transformaba _en un hombre lobo horripilante.

0-0-0-0-0

_Makoto, ahora 2014_

¿Y esos dientes?-pregunto Kotonoha cuando vio los caninos de Makoto.

-sí, se que parecen los de un vampiro, pero te aseguro que ni bebo sangre, ni me convierto en murciélago ni me desintegro ante la luz del día-dijo el sonriendo divertido-ni siquiera brillo con el sol.

Kotonoha rio tímidamente.

-sabes, nunca antes había estado con un muchacho.

-ni yo con una chica tan linda como tú.

Ella se sonrojo.

El tren iba avanzando rápidamente, pronto llegarían a la parada donde ella bajaría.

-fue un gusto conocerte

-igualmente.

Ella se levanto y se paro frente a la puerta, miro el muchacho, quien sonreía. Y ella hizo algo que jamás imaginaria hacer, se acerco y le beso la mejilla.

-nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras bajaba.

Y el tren se alejo, Makoto sonreía, por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, sentía que su corazón palpitaba.

0-0-0-0-0

_La tercera presa, 00:00 am_

La chica corría, podía sentir el miedo. É_l _la seguía, podía sentirlo. Pero no sabía donde _El _pudiera aparecer. Había salido con unos amigos a un bar, se habían emborrachado y ella iba caminando a su casa cuando se encontró con _Él. _Y _Él era _un muchacho cuando lo vio a la distancia, É_l _empezó a transformarse cuando se acerco, y ahora _Él _la perseguía con la forma de su padre, que tanto la había maltratado siendo niña, y que aun le causaba miedo en su etapa adulta.

Se tropezó cuando iba cruzando un callejón oscuro. Trato de gritar, pero sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello. Y escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza, la voz de su padre.

"Lo siento Angi, tengo que hacerlo por tu bien".

Una cosa estaba segura antes de morir, su padre no tenía grandes colmillos como los de _Él_


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

"_Apareció en diversas fiestas de los personajes más importantes de la vida nocturna y diurna de la capital inglesa, un noble, más notable por sus peculiaridades que por su rango._

_Miraba a su alrededor como si no participara de las diversiones generales. Aparentemente, sólo atraían su atención las risas de los demás, como si pudiera acallarlas a su voluntad y amedrentar aquellos pechos donde reinaba la alegría y la despreocupación. Los que experimentaban esta sensación de temor no sabían explicar cuál era su causa. Algunos la atribuían a la mirada gris y fija, que penetraba hasta lo más hondo de una conciencia, hasta lo más profundo de un corazón."_

El Vampiro-John William Polidori

0-0-0-0-0

_Makoto antes, Ai_

Makoto no sabía exactamente la fecha temporal de su "conversión", pero eso no le importaba. También había olvidado cuanto tiempo llevaba así, convertido en lo que era ahora. ¿500 años? ¿600? ¿O más de mil? La verdad no le importaba. Seguía teniendo su aspecto joven e 17 años y había acumulado una gran riqueza a través de los años. Había contemplado muchos sucesos en Japón durante toda su vida.

Jamás había salido del país, a excepción de cuando se enlisto en el ejército japonés durante la segunda guerra mundial, aunque después tuvo que retirarse por una herida de bala (aunque a él no le molesto en absoluto, no podía morir y siguió luchando en la batalla donde fue herido), para retirarse a Hiroshima el resto de la guerra. Paso hay una temporada hasta la Gran Tragedia. Bueno, a é no le pareció tragedia, para él fue un día en que disfruto de un gran banquete.

Había tenido muchas amantes durante toda su vida. Desde mujeres de más de 20 años hasta muchachas de menos de 15, todas habían acabado igual en algún momento. Convertidas en "secundarias". La amante más reciente había sido Saionji, aunque Makoto la sometió a una violación, a ella y a su madre, antes de beberse sus vidas. Generalmente no le importaban sus amantes, pero había habido una época en la que él había sido diferente, su antiguo Yo, había existido…

"Antes de mi conversión" pensaba a veces Makoto.

Y sobre todo, durante ese "antes" había tenido al amor de su vida. Y cada vez que recordaba su nombre, sentía un gran dolor en su interior, aunque fuera imaginario. Solo recordaba su nombre, no podía recordar cómo era, su aspecto físico, su personalidad, nada. Solo su nombre, y eso aumentaba el dolor. Si aun existía un poco de humanidad dentro de él, era porque no había olvidado su nombre. Y Makoto sentía que si lo olvidaba, todo estaría perdido para él.

Y su nombre era…

Ai tocó la puerta de la cabaña, para que luego la abriera un hombre de 40 años, con redes de pescador.

-¡Ai! Que sorpresa, si vienes a buscar a Makoto, el ya se fue al lago a pescar, puedes alcanzarlo si te das prisa.

Dentro de la cabaña había una mujer que amamantaba a su niña de tres meses, le sonrió a la chica cuando la vio, y ella respondió con otro saludo.

Ai tenía 15 años, edad suficiente en la aldea para casarse, ella había sido amiga de la infancia de Makoto y muchos en la aldea creían que ambos terminarían casándose, cosa que sería cierta, pero aun faltaban tres meses para que Makoto pidiera su mano. La chica fue en dirección al lago, casi toda la aldea era de pescadores, pero estaban más acostumbrados a pescar en el rio, Makoto siempre pescaba en el lago pues le agradaba la sensación de paz que había en el. A veces iba solo, pero la mayoría de las veces acompañado por su amiga.

Había veces en las que ella llegaba al lago y lo encontraba pescando, oficio que había heredado de su padre, como casi todos los hombres en la aldea; ese día era así, ella lo encontraría en el lago.

Makoto se hallaba con el agua metida hasta la cadera, mientras lanzaba las redes hacia la profundidad del lago. De vez en cuando, si pescaba una buena cantidad, ponía los peces capturados bajo la sombra de un árbol, se desvestía y se bañaba en el lago, a veces cuando iba acompañado por Ai, ella también lo hacía. Aunque antes ninguno mostro interés por el cuerpo del otro. Pero ahora eran mayores, y a veces, cuando Makoto la veía desvestida, sentía que algo pasaba en su interior. Pero no se lo había comentado ni a ella ni a su padre, lo guardaba como un secreto. Pero lo que ignoraba era que Ai también sentía cosas por él.

Ese día cambiaria la forma en que ellos sentían entre sí mutuamente. Ese día, Ai perdería la virginidad junto a él en el lago, para meses después casarse; y ese día, sería uno que el Makoto de ahora añoraba recordar, pero que la crueldad del tiempo había borrado.

0-0-0-0-0

_Extracto del periódico: Noticias de Tokyo, Martes 28 de Abril del 2014_

**Chica muerta encontrada en un callejón cerca del Parque Inokashira**

Los médicos no pueden especificar la causa de muerte.

En la madrugada del día de hoy, una joven de 22 años de edad fue encontrada muerta en un callejón cerca del parque Inokashira, totalmente pálida y sin ningún rastro de sangre. Los médicos no pueden asegurar cual fue el motivo principal de tan misteriosa muerte, pues es prácticamente imposible que alguien la hubiera sometido para extraerle la sangre sin llamar la atención. Una hipótesis sugiere que pudo tratarse del ataque del insecto parasitoide que causo la muerte de la joven Sekai Saionji y su madre, encontradas en su departamento el domingo pasado. Esta hipótesis surge pues la muchacha tenía pequeñas marcas en el cuello. Aunque esta hipótesis también tiene sus fallos, como dijo el Doctor Schaumann al revisar el cuerpo. Los bromistas han sugerido la hipótesis del vampiro, pero es descartada por los médicos y autoridades por absurda.

La muchacha se llamaba Angela McCardy, "Angi" para los amigos y familiares, una muchacha de ascendencia norteamericana que realizaba sus estudios en el Instituto Tecnológico de Tokyo. Su padre, único pariente que le quedaba y que vivía en Nagazaki, se mostro consternado y melancólico cuando supo la muerte de su hija.

"Llevaba años sin verla" declaro "habíamos tenido dificultades familiares"

Ante esto no quiso decir nada más.

0-0-0-0-0

_Diario de Kotonoha Katsura, _

_Jueves 30 de Abril del 2014 _

Hoy Makoto me ha invitado a salir. Aun recuerdo la escena, fue después de clases, mientras esperábamos el tren en la estación. Empezamos a hablar normalmente de los sucesos ocurridos recientemente: la chica Sekai y su madre encontradas muertas el domingo, la muchacha encontrada en el callejón, y sobre todo, las niñas desaparecidas, cerca del cementerio de la ciudad.

Es curioso, al parecer Sekai iba con él en la clase 3, y según eh indagado por ahí, ambos se sentaban juntos. Le pregunte a un compañero de Makoto, llamado Taisuke, como era la relación entre los dos; el me dijo que solían llevarse bien, y subían a la azotea durante el almuerzo para comer.

Tal vez eso explique que algunas veces Makoto se comporte un poco frio y serio. Tal vez eran muy buenos amigos, y la muerte de ella fue un duro golpe para el.

Bueno, mejor regreso a lo que estaba: estábamos hablando, cuando él me sugirió salir esta tarde al cine para ver una película, y después a comer. Yo me quede impresionada, soy muy tímida, y en mi nerviosismo, creo que le dije que sí.

Pues bien, la verdad no se que ponerme.

0-0-0-0-0

_Makoto Antes, Amor y Deseo_

Habían tenido una buena pesca ese día. Como todavía tenían tiempo, dejaron los pescados bajo la sombra del árbol, se desvistieron y se bañaron en el lago, uno a espaldas del otro. Pero Makoto tenía ya 17 años, y ella 15, ambos sentían cariño el uno por el otro, pero en esa ocasión, antes de voltearse, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente de verse sus cuerpos desnudos, y naciera el deseo en su interior.

Makoto no dejaba de voltear a la chica. Su cuerpo, a pesar de los 15, era hermoso y tenía los pechos my bien desarrollados para su edad. A veces sentía que algo pasaba con él, y se volteaba rápido, nervioso. Cuando se volteo a contemplarla por decima vez, vio que ella lo miraba, con la misma expresión de deseo de él. Ella se le acerco, y por un momento estuvieron frente a frente sin saber qué hacer, luego Ai poso sus manos en las caderas del muchacho, y dirigió sus labios a los de él. Makoto también poso sus manos en la cadera de ella, y el deseo aumento, vio que su miembro había creció, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, su padre le había explicado que pasaba cuando un hombre se excitaba.

Ai soltó las manos, y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla del lago, donde se recostó y miro al muchacho, haciendo señas para que se acercase. El obedeció, y se recostó con ella, y ambos, controlados por el amor y el deseo, se unieron en cuerpo y alma. Tres meses después ellos se casarían, pensando que toda su vida vivirían en ese nido de amor y felicidad.

Ambos ignoraban que dos semanas después de su boda, la felicidad acabaría. Y todo en la forma de una muchacha.

Si Ai hubiera tenido la edad de Kotonoha, 16, y Makoto pudiera recordarla exactamente, se sorprenderían que fueran muy iguales. De hecho, se sorprendería mucho más si descubriera que no había mucha diferencia entre ambas.

0-0-0-0-0

_Noticias de Tokyo. Sábado 02 de Mayo del 2014_

**Avistamientos "sobrenaturales" en el cementerio de la ciudad.**

Juran ver a una muerta entrando a su tumba.

La noche del viernes unos testigos, que prefieren permanecer en el anonimato, afirmaron, ver "a una muerta entrando a su tumba". Los testigos afirman que la vieron entrando en el cementerio, y posteriormente en su tumba, entre las 5 y las 6 de la mañana, antes del amanecer. Dicen que la muerta debía tener 16 o 17 años, pues era de apariencia joven. Según las descripciones de los testigo más cercanos a la muerta, la descripción física coincide con la chica Sekai Saionji, la muchacha muerta encontrada el domingo 26 en su departamento.

Según otras declaraciones, iba cargando algo con el tamaño de un niño de dos años, y de vez en cuando, según las declaraciones, se paraba para morderle el cuello.

Las autoridades han tachado las declaraciones de absurdas, y que solamente son testimonios falsos para propagar el miedo en la ciudad.

"No hay ningún vampiro" declaró el jefe de policía.

0-0-0-0-0

_Makoto ahora, primarios y secundarios_

Primarios y Secundarios, ¿Qué diferencia había? Si al fin y al cabo, eran vampiros. Pues, por la mucha experiencia que tenia Makoto, eran bastantes las diferencias. Los secundarios no podían salir a la luz del día, eran temerosos al ajo y no podían transformarse. En cambio los primarios podían salir a la luz del sol, no temían al ajo, podían mandar sobre los secundarios y podían transformarse en el peor miedo de su víctima, la sangre sabía mejor con el miedo implementado. Pero había algo en lo que se parecían: no podían soportar una cruz cristiana. Y Makoto, que durante toda su vida había ignorado la existencia del cristianismo, descubrió la religión, y su debilidad, cuanto, en el norte del país, paso frente a una iglesia cristiana.

La sensación no fue buena, se sintió con nauseas, a punto de vomitar, y se sintió débil. Fue una suerte que se alejara rápido, pues si se hubiera quedado más tiempo, habría llamado la atención.

También la diferencia radicaba en el modo de conversión, para convertir a alguien en un secundario, se le debía morder por el cuello y succionarle toda la sangre. Pero el método de conversión ah primario era diferente, requería de un ritual y de la completa aceptación del convertido.

0-0-0-0-0

_Makoto Antes, Chila'k Balem_

Hasta el nombre era raro, así como la chica. Makoto la recordaba bien, al contrario de Ai, la recordaba a ella con toda claridad, y eso le disgustaba. La odiaba, pués ella había sido la principal causa de su condena. Recordaba con desprecio el día que la había conocido. Había sido un día en que había ido a pescar solo en el lago, mientras su esposa se quedaba en casa preparando la comida.

Ningún pez había caído en las redes, y eso lo molestaba, antes, los peces caían en multitud, pero ahora, parecía que algo los asustaba. Se quedo ahí, esperando, sin saber por qué los peces no venían. Al final se harto y empezó a preparar las cosas para el regreso. Fue cuando la voz, detrás de él, le hablo.

Se volteo sobresaltado para encontrarse con una muchacha, de su edad o mayor, a la que nunca había visto; era de piel morena, un tono de piel que él nunca había visto; cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Ella andaba desnuda, exhibiendo sus pechos hacia el muchacho, además, tenía colmillos puntiagudos.

Makoto jamás había odio el termino vampiro, ni lo que implicaba dicho termino, así que no se asusto por los colmillos. En vez de eso se acerco a la extraña chica.

Ella le hablo con su dulce voz, tenía una mirada fría pero atrayente, y le empezó a contar de donde venía y que era ella.

Ella venía del "otro lado del mar" (si Makoto hubiera vivido unos cuantos años más en el tiempo, habría pensado que venía de Europa, pues había mucho comercio entre el continente Asiático y el Europeo, y si hubiera vivido mucho más, habría sabido que venía de otro continente que él desconocía en su tiempo y, sobre todo, de un país el cual ignoraba su existencia.) donde los "dioses"-así se hacía llamar a ella y a los de su tipo-habitaban con los mortales. Ellos exigían a los mortales un tributo por sus favores, un sacrificio. Elegían a mujeres vírgenes y hermosas para sustraerle la esencia vital con el fin de alimentarse. Años más tarde, los mortales pitarían en paredes los rituales, agregando elementos más "religiosos" como la extracción de corazones. Decía que estos dioses podían transformarse en cualquier cosa, lo que se les antojase, porque eran dioses. Eran temidos y venerados.

Le conto que cada doscientos años, los dioses elegían a un individuo al azar para realizar un ritual diferente en donde ese mortal sería uno de ellos. Los dioses conocían el ritual desde que eran convertidos, nadie se los enseñaba, solo lo sabían, y todo por herencia del Gran Primero, de cuya procedencia se ignoraba por completo.

Años más tarde, Makoto se preguntaba, quien había sido el Primer Vampiro primario, donde había existido y cuanto tiempo llevaba vivo en esa forma, pero jamás sabría la respuesta, como el resto de su especie. Muchos le atribuían distintos nombres, pero Makoto estaba seguro de que se llamaba Luzbel.

Después de contarle quien era, de donde había venido y que hacía, ella empezó a alejarse, prometiendo volver, únicamente si él venía sólo.

Para desgracia de Makoto, Ella siguió regresando.

A veces se preguntaba cómo le había hecho ella para cruzar el océano sin ser atacada por tiburones, pero si había habido algún ataque durante el trayecto, Makoto suponía que lo había realizado Ella.


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

_He perdido a mí querida sobrina: la quería como a una hija. La he perdido, y solamente ahora lo sé todo. Ha muerto en la paz de la inocencia y en la fe de un futuro bendito. El monstruo que ha traicionado nuestra ciega hospitalidad ha sido el culpable de todo. Creí recibir en mi casa a la inocencia, a la alegría, a una compañía querida para mi Berta. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué loco he sido! Consagraré los días que me quedan de vida a la caza y destrucción del monstruo._

Carmilla-Sheridan Le Fanu

0-0-0-0-0

_Makoto Antes, Sakura_

Debió conocerla entre el Siglo I y el Siglo III d, C. aunque eso carecía de importancia. Recordaba a Sakura por que se había destacado de entre las demás amantes que tuvo tras su conversión. Había durado más tiempo que las otras, aproximadamente 5 meses, y también destacaba por su carácter. A pesar de su apariencia de una chica tranquila de 14 años, se escondía una ninfómana psicótica. Ella había sido huérfana, unos ladrones habían asesinado a sus padres cuando tenía 5 años; desde entonces vivía con su abuela. A las dos les había ido bien, pero ahora, en las últimas semanas, la anciana empezó a sentirse débil, pero no le daba importancia, creyendo que eran efectos de la vejez. Al poco tiempo quedo en cama, sin poder levantarse. Solo podía hablar y comer, pero la mayoría del tiempo ella dormía.

En los pocos ratos en que ella hablaba, Sakura le preguntaba si no podía buscar un médico en la aldea más cercana, que quedaba a 5 km de distancia, pero la abuela se negaba, no quería que ella, con 14 años, se internara en el bosque, pues no había más camino que ese; y en el bosque abundaban muchos peligros.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la vieja se ponía más débil, estaba anémica. La piel se ponía pálida y rígida la chica no sabía qué hacer. Empezó a realizar remedios caseros con la vegetación cercana a la cabaña, pero eran inútiles. Una semana antes de la muerte de la abuela, pudo notar que tenía dos marcas circulares en su cuello.

Y lo que más le intranquilizaba, era que sentía que había alguien cerca, además de ellas dos, que permanecía al acecho. Cada día, Sakura sentía aquella presencia misteriosa que cada noche se alimentaba con la vida de su abuela.

Inminentemente, la anciana murió.

Su nieta tuvo que enterrarla en el jardín delantero de la cabaña, y quedo sola en la cabaña oscura y fría, que le parecía así desde la muerte de la mujer. Pero no estaba sola, no, ella lo sentía; aquello que hubiera matado a su abuela aun seguía ahí, acechando. Posiblemente esperaría a que se durmiera, y le pondría fin a su vida.

Pero ella no se dejaría asesinar tan fácil. En la oscuridad de la cabaña, empezó a preparar la cama, poniendo objetos para formar bultos y dar la sensación de que estaba durmiendo ella misma; luego, tapo los bultos con la sabana y se escondió con un cuchillo debajo de la cama. Al poco tiempo, vio unos pies descalzos, de piel muy pálida, aproximándose lentamente a la cama.

Los pies se detuvieron justo al borde, y pudo escuchar el sonido de cuando quitaban la sabana, para luego oír una exclamación de sorpresa. Tan rápida como pudo, clavo el cuchillo en uno de esos pies, y el muchacho, pues descubrió que tenía una voz masculina, grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, mientras la chica sacaba el cuchillo de donde lo había clavado.

Para sorpresa de ella, la herida no sangraba; es más, se curó instantáneamente, mientras el muchacho miraba coléricamente a la chica. Pero ella había olvidado su ira con el asesino de su abuela. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, por la repentina curación de la herida.

-¿Qué eres tú?-susurró estupefacta.

-eso me gustaría saber-dijo el muchacho, mientras la ira se disipaba

Ella salió lentamente de la cama, y se le quedo mirando.

Los ojos del chico eran rojos, como la sangre, y tenía largos colmillos. Inconscientemente, estiro lentamente las manos para intentar tocar con los dedos esos colmillos, pero él se aparto.

-¿no me tienes miedo?

-¿miedo? ¿Por qué abría de tenerle miedo a alguien como tú?-y era verdad, no tenía miedo, sentía más bien una atracción inexplicable.

Él le contó de su inmortalidad, en ese tiempo llevaba 200 años desde que se había convertido, y ella escuchaba, sorprendida. La idea de vivir eternamente le fascino, y la idea de alimentarse de sangre humana no le pareció grotesca, sino, fascinante.

Ambos hicieron un trato, el se quedaría a vivir un tiempo en la cabaña con ella si prometía no matarla, él le traería comida a ella, y ella le llevaría a los exploradores que pasaran cerca de su casa, y si ninguno pasaba cerca, le daría de beber un poco de su sangre.

Cerremos el trato-dijo ella, mientras extendía la mano, pero Makoto no se la estrecho en cambio hizo otra cosa.

-tengo otra manera de cerrarlo-dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba caer al suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica. Nunca en su vida había visto a un chico desnudo, así que ese primer encuentro la dejo impresionada, tanto que se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos.

Regreso consciente para descubrir que ella también estaba desnuda, en su cama, con el muchacho encima, mientras metía su "cosa" (pues no sabía cómo llamarlo) dentro de su intimidad. Su abuela Jamás le había hablado del sexo, era natural que esa primera experiencia le pareciera…fascinante e interesante.

Tras ese primer momento juntos, Sakura hizo agregar otras dos cosas al acuerdo. Cada noche que él se quedara ahí con ella, tendrían otra de esas experiencias y sobre todo, el día que el decidiera largarse, tendría que convertirla en algo como él.

Después de los 5 meses, Makoto se harto de ella, le dijo que pensaba irse, la convertiría, pero ya no tendría más de sus valiosas experiencias. Ella se mostro furiosa, ya no le interesaba ser inmortal ni joven por siempre. Lo único que le interesaba eran esas experiencias que siempre le daban placer y no dejaría que se acabaran.

-Una última noche, por favor, y te dejare ir-le dijo, peor Makoto sabía que mentía; si le daba una última noche, no lo dejaría ir jamás.

-déjame en paz, loca.

Sintió que unas manos sujetaban sus piernas mientras el intentaba salir de la cabaña, si su furia llegaba al límite, podría hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Pero ella era terca, y no dejaría que su fuente de placer la abandonara.

-¡Tú te quedas conmigo!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No, no dejare que te vayas!

-¡Dije que me sueltes!

Dirigió una fuerte patada a ella, que hizo que le soltara la pierna que tenía agarrada y se cubriera la zona afectada, la sangre le corría por la nariz y le había tirado varios dientes.

-Me voy, y no podrás evitarlo.

Su furia estaba elevada a niveles peligrosos, si ella intentaba algo más, la cosa se pondría fea. Pero ella no parecía entender a la fuerza, y eso causo su fin.

Ella había tomado el cuchillo y avanzo, con mucha ira, hacia el muchacho, lo levanto y se lo clavo en el hombro, el soltó una exclamación de dolor, que se transformo en una de furia total.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. EL, en su furia peligrosa, la alzo a ella sosteniéndola de su cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra le arrancaba la ropa dejándola desnuda. Por un momento ella pensó que había obtenido lo que estaba buscando, pero luego esa satisfacción que sentía se borro con un sentimiento de dolor cuando la mano de él, convertida en una garra, le arrancó con una fuerza inimaginable una de sus piernas.

Ella grito de dolor y miedo.

-¡Este no era el trato!-gritaba-¡Prometiste que no me asesinarías! ¡Este no era el trato!

Pero el monstruo ya no la escuchaba, siguieron las otras extremidades. La pierna faltante y los dos brazos fueron arrancados con facilidad, mientras la chica chillaba de dolor.

-¡Para! ¡Para, Por favor!

Sintió que la garra atravesaba su estomago, que el brazo se volvía elástico y largo y empezaba a recorrerle en su interior hasta salir por la boca. En cuanto salió, ella pudo ver su corazón entre esas garras afiladas. Luego la mano salió por donde entro, arrastrando consigo el corazón.

La chica murió al instante, y dejo de chillar, mientras sus ojos vacíos de vida miraba al muchacho. Este soltó el cuerpo y salió de la cabaña, no sin antes dirigir una patada a la cabeza. Se alejo dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre.

Días más tardes, un mercader y su acompañante aparecerían cerca de la cabaña, para descubrir los restos de la muchacha y sobre todo, un gran agujero en la tierra, donde la chica había enterrado a su abuela, como si alguien lo hubiera escarbado desde dentro.

0-0-0-0-0

_Sekai y Youko Saionji son violadas._

Le había dado una gripe espantosa el viernes, tanto que no pudo asistir a clases. Eso le pareció una pena, le gustaba estar en compañía de Makoto, le parecía el chico perfecto.

A pesar de su frialdad, había algo en el que le atraía.

Ella ignoraba, ese sábado, que sería el último día de su vida, pues moriría esa noche junto a su madre y serían halladas el domingo siguiente. La tortura empezaría a las 5 de la tarde, hora en que su madre trabajaba, y terminaría a las dos de la mañana del día siguiente.

Mientras tanto ella estaba en su cuarto, acostada en la cama mientras se recuperaba. Todavía quedaban cuatro horas ara que empezara la pesadilla.

Al igual que Sakura, había llegado al punto en que Makoto se había hartado de ella. Sekai no era una ninfómana, de hecho, no había tenido sexo todavía, pero era de carácter celoso y mandón. Siempre le decía que hacer o como vestirse, y eso había hecho que se le agotara la paciencia. Caminaba en dirección al departamento de ella. Iba a acabar con su miserable vida, pero antes le daría algo para que su sangre supiera exquisita.

Makoto sabía que el miedo de Sekai era ser violada, pues bien, eso le daría. Llego justo a las cinco de la tarde, para abrir con facilidad la puerta del departamento, y cerrarla tras de sí.

-Mamá, ¿eres tú?

El no respondió.

Youko Saionji llego exactamente a las once de la noche, y apenas cruzar el umbral sentía que algo andaba mal. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Sekai, ya has cenado cariño?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Sekai?

Empezó a tener miedo, y se acercaba a la habitación de su hija con paso tembloroso. Abrió la puerta cerrada, y rápidamente se tapo la nariz por un olor nauseabundo que inundaba la habitación. Y ahí, tendida en la cama desnuda, se hallaba su hija muerta.

Ella empezó a lanzar gemidos de horror ahogados, mientras retrocedía. ¿Qué había pasado mientras ella estaba afuera? El cadáver tenías aspecto de haber presentado pelea, así que alguien había entrado a la fuerza, pero quien.

Y lo que más sentía miedo ella era que tenía la sensación de no estar sola. Ese alguien, que había matado a su hija, seguía ahí con ella.

Si hubiera salido rápidamente pidiendo ayuda a gritos, se habría salvado, y sobre todo, Makoto se hubiera visto obligado a irse de Tokyo. Pero no fue así, tardo demasiado pensando cual sería su siguiente acción, y eso le dio una oportunidad a él de acercarse sigilosamente.

Solo Youko se dio cuenta, desgraciadamente demasiado tarde, de que unas manos fuertes la sujetaban.

Los vecinos llamaron a la policía a las dos en punto, pues sentían que algo andaba mal en el departamento de Saionji. Estaba extrañamente silencioso y tranquilo, y eso les inquietaba. De hecho cuando se les interrogo, dijeron que no habían escuchado ruidos raros del departamento, como si las dos no estuvieran en el. La policía encontró los dos cadáveres en sus respectivas habitaciones, con la ropa de dormir y sin ningún rastro de forcejeo y violación. El asesino había limpiado todo, por lo que la policía dedujo que no se trataba de un asesinato.

Hubo un pequeño detalle que el asesino olvido. Ambas tenían en sus cuellos marcas circulares.

0-0-0-0-0

_Díario del Doctor Cornelius Schaumann_

_Martes 05 de Mayo del 2014_

Hoy, en estas páginas, revivo viejos fantasmas del pasado. Mi hermana entre ellos.

Se caso un día soleado, en el registro civil, con su prometido. Ninguno se quiso casar por la iglesia, y a veces me pregunto ¿Qué habría sucedido con el prometido de mi hermana si se hubiera acercado a la iglesia del pueblo?

Pero eso no importa, la celebración ocurrió con normalidad. No hubo nada fuera de lo común. Los parientes, generalmente de mi familia, pues no vimos a ninguno del marido de mi hermana, estaban muy contentos por el matrimonio y por el nuevo integrante de la familia. Todo era una alegre celebración. Pero esa felicidad no duro para siempre.

La felicidad acabo la madrugada del día siguiente, cuando mi madre fue a visitar a mi hermana a su nueva casa; la descubrió muerta en la habitación matrimonial, sin sangre, con dos marcas en el cuello, y el marido desaparecido.

Jamás supimos nada de él. La muerte de mi hermana nos afecto mucho, pues era muy querida. La enterramos en el cementerio del pueblo, pero meses después mi padre mando a cremarla cuando oyó los rumores de que la habían visto caminar por la noche.

¿Por qué escribo esto? Tal vez por los sucesos ocurridos recientemente. Las muertes de desangramiento siguen sin explicarse, y parecen que van en aumento. De vez en cuando me viene a la mente la imagen de ese muchacho, Makoto, y sus colmillos, pero los elimino rápidamente. Es absurdo, pero a veces tengo mis dudas. Cada mañana veo en las noticias los acontecimientos reciente, las muertes inexplicables y los avistamientos.

Ah, y una cosa más. Dije que nunca volvimos a ver al marido de mi hermana, pero a mí me pareció verlo, aunque sé que fue producto de mi imaginación. Lo "vi" en Londres, cuando estudiaba en la universidad de Oxford, creo que el también me vio, porque sonrió y vi sus colmillos. Esos colmillos, los veo en mis pesadillas.

0-0-0-0-0

_Anotación de Setsuna Kiyoura_

_Jueves 30 de Abril del 2014_

Sé que es Makoto, se que tuvo algo que ver. Lo veo en su mirada.

El está implicado en la muerte de Sekai y su madre, además de la de esa muchacha americana, aunque las evidencias indiquen otra cosa.

No lo dudo; lo presiento, y hare lo que sea para que la verdad salga a la luz.

_Sábado 02 de Mayo del 2014_

Eh visto la noticia del avistamiento. Y solo ha servido para acrecentar mis ideas. Makoto tiene algo que ver. Hikari y Nanami dicen que es una pérdida de tiempo, que deje de fantasear. Pero sé que no es fantasia.

Lo hare por Sekai, descubriré quien es ese bastardo en realidad.

_Lunes 04 de Mayo del 2014_

Hoy descubrí algo raro en la biblioteca. Puede ser coincidencia, pero yo no lo creo así. Mientras hacia la tarea de historia, sobre Japón y la segunda guerra mundial, descubrí dos fotos interesantes. La primera fue tomada el 4 de Julio de 1943. En ella se muestra al escuadrón 47, un escuadrón del ejército japonés. No tendría nada de especial si no fuera por uno de sus miembros. Aun con el casco puesto y la vestimenta militar, podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. La foto muestra los nombres de los integrantes del escuadrón, junto con sus respectivos apodos.

Akira Murasaya, El Rápido; Goro Yamamoto, El Grande; Hikaru Masaya; Hércules; Hayato Kirusowa, El Vampiro…

El nombre es distinto, pero la apariencia es igual a la de Makoto. ¿Y por qué el apodo de El Vampiro? ¿Tendría los mismos colmillos que los de él?

Debajo de la foto viene información de los respectivos miembros. Dice que a pesar de ser el más bajo en estatura y masa muscular, Hayato era el más fuerte, ágil y listo de todos. Llego a ser ascendido a capitán del escuadrón, y todos le tenían respeto.

La siguiente foto muestra unos días antes de que la bomba cayera sobre Hiroshima.

En ella se muerta la ciudad, antes de La Gran Tragedia, y sobre todo, a un par de jóvenes abrazados. Uno es una muchacha, el otro, un muchacho con la misma apariencia que "Hayato" y Makoto. Debajo hay una anotación de quien debió tomar la foto.

"Kenshi y su novia, Natsuki."

0-0-0-0-0

_Diario de Otome Katou_

_Martes 05 de Mayo del 2014_

¿Qué le vio a esa perra? ¿Por qué siempre está con ella?

No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento furia cuando lo veo a él con Ella.

¿Por qué a Ella?

Nunca se separan, todo el día están juntos, lo que me impide tomar acciones contra esa puta. Alguna vez se presentara la oportunidad, y esa perra de Kotonoha sabrá a quien de verdad le pertenece Makoto.

Me da asco cuando los veo tomados de la mano.

0-0-0-0-0

_Diario de Kotonoha Katsura_

_Domingo 03 de Mayo del 2014_

Hoy invite a cenar a Makoto con mis padres y mi hermana. La cena fue maravillosa, salvo por la actitud fría de mi padre con Makoto. Creo que le cuesta aceptar que su hija mayor, yo, está creciendo.

En fin, mi madre y yo estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena, mientras mi hermana hablaba con Makoto, llamándole "el novio de Kotonoha", eso me hace sonrojarme.

Pues bien, en cierto momento, él entro en la cocina, preguntando si podría ayudar en algo.

-no Makoto, gracias-dijo mi madre.

-bien, si necesita algo, solo avise.

No sé en qué se distrajo mi madre, que se hizo una pequeña cortadura en la mano. Un poco de sangre salió, manchando el cuchillo.

-¡Ha, que descuido!-exclamo.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto mi padre.

-nada, amor, me corte, pero voy a limpiarme.

Salió de la cocina y solo nos quedamos él y yo. De repente, Makoto empezó a avanzar, creí que se acercaría a mí, pero se dirigió al lugar donde mi madre dejo el cuchillo. Lo levanto por un momento, viendo la parte con sangre.

Luego hizo algo raro, muy raro.

Paso el cuchillo por su lengua, lamiendo la parte con sangre, mientras hacia un gesto de haber probado algo delicioso. Luego, lavo el cuchillo con agua y lo dejo donde estaba, para posteriormente mirarme a mí y guiñarme un ojo y mover su dedo a su boca en signo de silencio.

Yo asentí. No le he dicho a mi familia de ese raro evento.


	4. Parte IV

"_Ya antes de que Muñoz se lo tradujera, Gracon asentía con la cabeza y su rostro había cambiado de expresión. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos cruzadas entre las rodillas, y habló durante largo rato. Muñoz le escuchaba atentamente con el rostro inexpresivo. Cuando el sacerdote terminó, el intérprete empezó a hablar._

—_Dice que en el mundo hay cosas extrañas. Hace cuarenta años, un campesino de El Graniones le trajo una lagartija que gritaba como si fuera una mujer. También ha visto un hombre que tenía estigmas, el sello de la pasión de Nuestro Señor, y que le sangraban las manos y los pies el Viernes Santo. Dice que esto es una cosa terrible y tenebrosa. Grave para usted y para el muchacho (sobre todo para el chico). Es algo que le está carcomiendo. Dice..._

_Gracon volvió a hablar brevemente._

—_Pregunta si usted entiende qué es lo que ha hecho en esta Nueva Jerusalem._

—_En Jerusalem's Lot —repitió el hombre—. Sí, lo entiendo._

_Gracon volvió a hablar._

—_Quiere saber qué es lo que piensa hacer al respecto._

_El hombre alto meneó muy lentamente la cabeza._

—_No lo sé._

_Gracon habló de nuevo._

—_Dice que rezará por ustedes."_

Salem's Lot, Stephen King

0-0-0-0-0

_Diario de Otome Katou_

_Lunes 18 de Mayo del 2014_

Estoy llorando en mi habitación. No puedo parar, me inunda una gran tristeza.

Oh, Makoto, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en Ella?

Durante el almuerzo, vi a Kotonoha subir a la azotea. Estaba sola, así que lo considere una oportunidad de poder arreglar asuntos pendientes con ella. No podía ir a buscar a Minami, ya que ella está castigada en el salón; lamentablemente Kumi fue hallada muerta hace 4 días cerca de su casa; Natsumi también ha muerto, pero lo raro del caso es que solo encontraron su cuerpo. No han encontrado la cabeza….Y lo más raro, es que su cadáver fue encontrado cerca del lugar donde conocí a Makoto.

También gente desaparece, y sus cuerpos no son encontrados.

Pero bueno, mejor regreso a donde estaba. Vi a Kotonoha subiendo a la azotea, así que l seguí, sigilosamente para que no me viera venir; tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, ya me sentía bastante molesta de que ella siempre estuviera con Makoto, de que le sonriera y le tomara de la mano.

Fui tan sigilosamente que tarde en llegar a la puerta que daba a la azotea, cuando la abrí lentamente sin ruido, los vi.

Él la besaba, por los labios, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su cadera. Ella sostenía sus manos sobre sus hombros. En ese momento, sentí como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mí; como si mi corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

No puedo escribir más.

No puedo.

_(Hasta aquí termina el diario, poco después, La Otome misma lo destruiría)._

0-0-0-0-0

_Makoto Antes, Natsuki._

Natsuki no llegó a convertirse en secundaria, pues la arma estadounidense acabo con ella antes de que lo hiciera Makoto. Sin que ella lo supiera, la bomba le hizo un favor.

Ese día, el día de la Gran Tragedia, Makoto comía en casa de su novia y sus padres. Estaban discutiendo que planes tenían para el futuro. Natsuki quería una boda, Makoto asentía a la proposición, aunque por dentro sabía que el matrimonio no duraría mucho.

Eran días felices, no había causado tantas muertes, de hecho, durante su estancia en Hiroshima casi no bebió sangre. Natsuki era una joven hermosa, de piel suave y pelo rojizo, su dulce personalidad alegraba a Makoto. Junto a Ai, y en un futuro Kotonoha; Natsuki le haría descubrir a Makoto que aún conservaba su humanidad…Hasta aquel fatídico día.

Se oyó un ruido a lo lejos, como de avión, al principio no le prestaron mucha atención.

-deben ser un avión de nuestro ejército, patrullando el área para asegurarse de nuestra seguridad-dijo el padre de Natsuki, que era muy patriótico, y no dudaba nunca de la palabra del Líder, el emperador Hirohito; también sabía de la participación de "Kenshi" (pues Makoto usaba ese nombre en esos momentos) en el ejército japonés, aunque ignoraba que él hubiera usado un nombre distinto, y sentía un gran honor al tener como futuro yerno a un muchacho fiel al país.

Pero Makoto había estado en la guerra, y reconocía el sonido de esos aviones. No era un avión japonés, era un americano. Un B-29 Superfortress. El ruido se intensifico más, varías personas salieron a la calle, para ver qué era lo que pasaba afuera, en el cielo. La madre de Natsuki, ella y su padre se levantaron para mirar por la ventana de la cocina. Makoto se limito a sacar su reloj de bolsillo, para mirar la hora, sin saber porque, luego, con el reloj en la mano, se acerco a mirar. Y lo vio.

Un avión, americano, volaba el cielo japonés sobre la ciudad, y soltó _algo, _Makoto supo que una bomba, pero ignoraba su capacidad.

La bomba cayó, eh hizo un estruendo al explotar, luego le siguió el silencio; un silencio que a Makoto le causo terror. Miro el reloj, se había detenido, justamente a las 8:15. Años más tarde, cuando él estuviera en su departamento en Tokyo, sacaría el reloj de su maleta y lo miraría. El reloj estaría parado para siempre en esa hora.

Siguió una luz cegadora y otro gran estruendo. Makoto no recordaría que paso, solo que cuando volvió a tener consciencia, Natsuki y sus padres estarían muertos…Habría gran cantidad de muertos.

Sintió el horror y la ira, gente inocente, muerta con solo apretar un botón; un botón para soltar las compuertas de la bomba, y todo habría acabado. Se alejo de la casa en ruinas, mientras miraba la destrucción de las armas nucleares. Por supuesto el no sufrió daño por la explosión, y la radiación tampoco le afectaría.

Mientras avanzaba y miraba a los muertos, y algunos heridos graves, su humanidad empezó a perderse. Abrió la boca, enseñando sus colmillos.

Y empezó con el banquete.

0-0-0-0-0

_Makoto Ahora, amenazas._

Estaba mirando el reloj detenido cuando sintió un gran dolor, era el dolor que sentía cuando una de sus secundarias era asesinada, un dolor que experimentaba por primera vez.

-¡SEKAI! ¡SEKAI! ¿¡QUE TE HAN HECHO!?

Soltó un rugido estremecedor, mientras su furia se veía en sus ojos. Alguien había descubierto el vampirismo de Sekai, y habían acabado con ella para siempre. Y lo peor de todo, sabían su secreto, y era cuestión de tiempo a que fueran tras él.

Y ese alguien no era una sola persona, sino tres. Tres amenazas.

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

Se levantó y salió por la ventana, en dirección a la casa de Kotonoha.

La necesitaba, si, la necesitaba.

0-0-0-0-0

_Diarío del Doctor Shaumann_

_Sábado 23 de Mayo del 2014._

No sé si fue un sueño o si lo que vi fue verdad. Vivo en frente de los Katsura, y en muchas ocasiones eh realizado estudios médicos para la familia, principalmente para la hija mayor. Eh notado últimamente que el muchacho Makoto ha visitado constantemente la casa. Según me dijo el padre de Kotonoha "es un buen chico, pero tiene algo raro que no sé que es". Al parecer tanto a la hija menor como a la madre les gusta que el venga de visita, siempre acompañado de la chica mayor.

Esta noche, me levante, fue por intuición, y lo vi. No caminando comúnmente, y si lo hubiera visto venir así, me habría extrañado por la hora que era, casi las dos de la mañana. Lo vi saltando entre los tejados de las casas vecinas, con mucha rapidez y agilidad, aterrizo limpiamente en el patio frontal de la casa, y empezó a trepar por la pared hacia la ventana del cuarto de la chica.

Toco la ventana, y Kotonoha apareció, no se miraba sorprendida, sino como si lo estuviera esperando. Le abrió la ventana, para dejarlo entrar, y luego la cerro, corriendo las cortinas luego.

No sé qué está pasando, pero tengo miedo.

Mucho miedo.

0-0-0-0-0

Kotonoha yacía desnuda en su cama, junto a su amado. Ambos acostados, el uno junto al otro, después de haber tenido sexo.

Hace dos semanas que Kotonoha sabía del vampirismo de Makoto, y hace tiempo que él venía de noche y tenían sexo. Sus padres y su hermana nunca los escuchaban, y era por que Makoto había aprendido la habilidad de controlar a las personas.

De vez en cuando, ella salía con él, y cazaban juntos.

Bueno, Makoto era el que cazaba. Ambos bebían la sangre de la presa.

"Para que te acostumbres al sabor" había dicho el, y era necesario que se acostumbrara, pues hace una semana habían acordado sobre el "ritual", pero ahora tenían dificultades. Alguien sabía, y no solo uno, sino tres.

Necesitaban hacer algo para ganar tiempo, y debían descubrir quién era el que había descubierto la identidad de Makoto. Pero ese alguien no podía confiar en Kotonoha, pues los habían visto muchas veces en la escuela juntos. Necesitaban de alguien, pero ¿quién?

-Tengo una idea-dijo Kotonoha sonriendo-se quien es perfecto para esto.

-Esa es mi chica-dijo él mientras acariciaba los senos de ella con sus manos.

Volvieron a tener sexo otras dos veces.

0-0-0-0-0

_Anotación de Setsuna Kiryoura_

_Sábado 23 de Mayo del 2014_

Eh logrado convencer a Hikari y Nanami de acompañarme al cementerio esta noche. La idea no les entusiasmaba mucho, meterse al cementerio a altas horas de la noche, era una locura, y podíamos meternos en problemas, pero era necesario.

Entramos a eso de la medianoche, y avanzamos por todo lo largo del cementerio. Yo llevaba una mochila, donde tenía las cosas necesarias, una estaca, un martillo y una cruz. Hikari tenía una linterna y otra mochila, donde llevaba un poco de gasolina y cerillos que yo personalmente le pedí que trajera, alumbraba el oscuro camino. A Nanami le pedía que trajera la Katana de su padre. Pasamos por la tumba de Sekai, y me fije que la tierra estaba un poco removida, como si hubieran desenterrado y luego vuelto a enterrar.

Pasamos por varias tumbas con la tierra igual de removida. Las de las personas asesinadas. Llegamos a la parte más profunda del cementerio, donde se hallaba el mausoleo. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando éramos niñas, Sekai y yo habíamos apostado quien se atrevía a entrar, Sekai no se atrevió; en cambio, yo sí. Recuerdo que quede accidentalmente encerrada, y Sekai me saco entre lloriqueos, desde entonces me da miedo la oscuridad.

Entre, junto con mis amigas, todas nosotras aterradas.

Que yo sepa, el mausoleo no era tan grande. Es más, no bajaba mucho más profundo. Era como si alguien lo hubiera estado ampliando, bajando cada vez más, y había muchos féretros. De las personas asesinadas. No podíamos ocuparnos de todos toda la noche, solo de uno, y sabía cuál.

Ellas estaban aterradas, al igual que yo. Bajamos al primer "sótano" debían haber como más de seis, y ahí lo vimos, reconocería en cualquier parte el féretro de Sekai. El terror ya nos invadía a las tres.

Nos acercamos lentamente, le pedía a Hikari que lo abriera y ella lo hizo, y ahí la vimos, supuestamente dormida. Yo saque la estaca y el martillo, y puse la estaca apuntando a la zona del corazón. Fue cuando ella abrió los ojos, me miro con furia y gruño, mostrando sus colmillos. No eran como los de Makoto, no, estos colmillos estaban en la zona central, al estilo de Nosferatu.

Yo no dude, golpeé la estaca con el martillo y se enterró un poco en la carne. Ella gimió de dolor. Yo segui enterrándolo, mientras ella extendía las manos en un intento de detenerme. Las otras miraban la escena con sumo terror. Por fin, las manos bajaron, y ella murió.

Nanami, la espada-dije y ella, sabiendo a que me refería, saco la Katana. Y corto su cabeza.

-Hikari, la gasolina-ella saco el bote, y derramo todo el contenido sobre el cadáver, para posteriormente arrojarlo sobre el cuerpo, vimos como el fuego consumía el cadáver. Adiós Sekai, descansa en paz.

Salimos del mausoleo, respirábamos agitadamente por el miedo. Creo que las tres no orinamos por el terror. Aunque no estoy segura, estaba oscuro, pero yo sentía húmeda mi entrepierna.

-Es Makoto-dije-debemos detenerle.

Ninguna dijo nada, ni hicieron gesto alguno, pero sabía que estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

Después de lo que habían visto, era obvio que estaban de acuerdo.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio a Kotonoha subir hacia la azotea, sola. Makoto se dirigió a la salida.

Otome, que estaba sumida en una gran depresión, vio esto como la última oportunidad de vengarse. Subió sin ser sigilosa, pues la furia inundaba su ser, y salió a la azotea, para encontrarse con que no había nadie.

-¿pero qué…?-no pudo terminar, pues sintió que algo pesado se le echaba encima, era Kotonoha.

¿Qué pretendías hacer, Otome?-pregunto ella sonriendo, una sonrisa que a Otome le causo miedo-¿querías hacerme daño? ¿Eso querías?

-Yo…Yo…-titubeaba, tenía miedo, miedo de Kotonoha. Y eso le parecía increíble, nunca se había sentido asustada de ella.

-Dime, Otome-susurro ella a su oído-¿Por qué me molestabas? ¿Qué te hice?

-Yo…Yo…-seguía titubeando, y descubrió que nunca había habido razón para lo que molestaba a Kotonoha, ella nunca le había hecho nada-lo siento.

-¿lo sientes? ¿De verdad?-se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz, Otome sintió como una de sus manos bajaba a su trasero y empezaba a acariciarlo debajo de su falda-tal vez me molestabas, no porque me odiaras, pues de haber sido eso solo me habrías ignorado, lo hacías por que te gustaba ¿verdad? En secreto, me amabas. Y ni tú te diste cuenta.

Otome se quedo callada un momento. Y descubrió que parte de eso era verdad. Joder, que era verdad todo.

-Se de tus sueños, Otome-empezaba a lamerle sus oídos, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba los pechos-tus sueños eróticos conmigo, ¿eh?

¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto asustada.

-un pajarito me lo dijo-respondió ella con una mirada sádica-un pajarito con colmillos.

-¿Ma…Makoto?

Pero ella no respondió, Otome se dio cuenta de que la había desvestido, y Kotonoha también estaba desvestida.

-¿Por qué no cumplimos uno de tus sueños? Ya sabes, ese en el que soñabas teniendo sexo conmigo en la azotea de la escuela ¿verdad?

Otome asintió.

Kotonoha se le echo encima, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la zona intima, y juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Otome, después de poco tiempo, empezó a acariciar la intimidad de Kotonoha.

El placer subía, las dos respiraban agitadamente mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos se chocaban una y otra vez. Varías veces Otome balbuceo un "te amo" y Kotonoha respondía con un "yo también". Se escucharon pasos por la escalera, de seguro era un profesor, las encontraría y las castigarían por hacer algo indebido en la escuela; era posible que hasta las expulsaran. "Que importa" pensó Otome.

No era ningún profesor, era Makoto, sonriente con sus colmillos.

Y como si por de la mente le dijera, Otome supo la verdad, la verdad de Makoto y los asesinatos. Y también escuchaba la voz de Kotonoha.

"Ayúdanos, y podrás unírtenos" decían "Ayúdanos, y serás recompensada".

"Lo hare."

Poco después, Makoto se desvistió y se unió a ellas, formando un trió.

Los tres llegaron al orgasmo juntos.

0-0-0-0-0


End file.
